


The Luthor and the Super

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena shifted in Kara's arms as she remained enraptured by the film about the fox and his new hound friend. Kara smiled at her girlfriend as she pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head.





	The Luthor and the Super

**Author's Note:**

> 15\. Soft
> 
> STRANGER BESIDE ME! AHHH! More (spoiler-free) thoughts in the Author's Note below.

Kara and Lena lay cuddled on the couch for another movie night as they relaxed in one another's embrace. Lena's back was pressed to Kara's front between her legs as the blonde's arms were wrapped around her waist.

Kara rested her cheek against Lena's soft hair as she watched the movie with a content smile.

They were watching _The Fox and the Hound_ which Lena has never seen before. The youngest Luthor munched on popcorn as she watched the TV with rapt fascination.

Kara had seen this movie before so she could afford to not pay attention for once. Instead, she was busy staring at the mix of sharp bone and soft skin of Lena's face.

Lena shifted in Kara's arms as she remained enraptured by the film about the fox and his new hound friend. Kara smiled at her girlfriend as she pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head.

Lena may have shed a few tears when young Tod asked Copper "And we'll always be friends forever. Won't we?" and young Copper responded with "Yeah, forever."

The movie progressed and the CEO would never admit that she cried at the scene where Widow Tweed leaves adolescent Tod in the forest. She felt for the little fox as his mother was killed when he was young and he too was abandoned.

Kara had comforted her girlfriend during the depressing scene and even shed a few tears 0f her own as she never made it through that scene without crying.

Lena sniffled as the movie took on a happier mood when Tod and Copper, his hound dog best friend, were reunited. The two animals reminded the young woman of her relationship with Kara. The hero was the Copper to her Tod. The two animals were inseparable, but they were supposed to be enemies by nature, just like a Super and a Luthor. The two animals grow apart as they mature, but soon learn to overcome their differences and save their friendship just like Lena and Kara had to.

Kara had kissed some of Lena's tears away as the movie drew to an end. Tod the fox had fought off a bear to protect Copper despite the dog hunting down his family. Then Copper prevented his fox friend Tod from being shot and the unlikely friends share one last smile.

The ending is bittersweet as the two animals live their separate lives, but happily. After the movie, Lena was more grateful to have her girlfriend in her life.

"Why would you make me watch that? You said that was a children's movie?" Lena asked as she sniffled and wiped at her cheeks.

Kara nodded as she brushed some of Lena's hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry for making you suffer, but you're really cute when you watch movies."

Lena let out a wet laugh as she leaned forward to kiss Kara's nose. "Thank you for being my best friend and the love of my life," Lena whispered as she pressed her forehead against Kara's.

"Always," Kara whispered as their noses brushed together.

"Promise?" Lena asked with a teasing tone, but Kara could hear the insecurity behind it.

"I promise," Kara assured her with a soft smile.

They remained wrapped up in each other on the couch, pressing their faces together sleepily, not even kissing, but just resting their foreheads together, noses brushing, breathing each other in.

**Author's Note:**

> The Fox and the Hound is such a classic :')
> 
> And oof episode 2??? I think I bombed my exam and then I watched the episode and I'm more shook. Like Lena sweaty what are you doing? Also William why you do?? What's Andrea up to? And Kelly and Alex are the cutest. #DansenEndgame 
> 
> Also thanks to the [ Tumblr OTP Prompt generator ](https://prompts.neocities.org/) for helping inspire me yet again.


End file.
